talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage
is a strategy role-playing game developed and published by Namco and released exclusively in Japan for the Game Boy Advance on July 3, 2003. As part of the Tales series, it retains several familiar features while adding a good deal of new ones. The game acts as a follow-up to the events of Tales of Phantasia, with the main character, Fulein K. Lester, actually being a descendant of the character Claus F. Lester from the aforementioned title. It is the second sequel to Tales of Phantasia, after Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon. The game's characteristic genre translates to "Fantasy Simulation RPG" Plot As a young summoning apprentice, Fulein K. Lester and his fairy-like companion Macaron are studying the principles of calling upon magical beasts into the physical world. However, their exploits are cut short when a significant number of monsters and other beasts begin to appear within their world, threatening the stability of the usually peaceful nation. It is decided that in order to combat these creatures, they must call upon the legendary Heroes of Eternity, the name given to the main characters of Tales of Phantasia after their adventures across several centuries in the previous title. It is then that Cress Albane, Claus F. Lester, Mint Adenade, Suzu Fujibayashi, Arche Klein, and Chester Burklight make their appearance, and with their combined skills, along with the help of some new faces, they will hopefully rid the world of this new crisis. Claus then ordered to stop Layla from the massacre of all Japanese and quoted: "Stop the Herothesians! Save the Aselians!" He suddenly become teary-eyed as he ordered, "...and kill Layla!" Claus, with much regret, fatally stabs her to end her rampage while revealing that he considered Layla his first friend. He nevertheless takes advantage of the chaos, rallying the angry Aselian populace into a massive army and leading it against the Herothesian forces. Layla's body is recovered by Chester and Mint and she spends her final moments with him. The command to kill him, as he is of Aselian descent, tries to take hold, but she resists it, either because she cares for him too much or is simply incapable of carrying it out. As she is unaware of what she did and asks if she made the right decision, Chester decides to lie and tells her that the Aselian were happy with the Aselia she created. She cries with joy telling him that she is glad it worked out. Suddenly she can't see his face anymore and the both of them begin to cry. Realizing she has little time Layla urges Chester to stay for the both of them, transfers her soul to Mint and dies smiling telling him how glad she is. Her death creates a firm resolve in both Chester and Mint to kill Claus. He is also deeply affected by Layla's death and resolves to fight and defeat Herothese once and for all. Cless, the new emperor of Herothese attempts to stab him, but Zero (Chester) knocks away the sword and stabs him. Right before Zero stabs him, a flashback reveals that Cless and Chester planned the entire event, dubbed the "Zero Requiem", wherein their plan is the same as Utsukushi's plan for the Damocles, except Cless wanted to focus the hatred of the world to himself, passing the mask of Zero and the job of killing him and facilitating peace to Chester. Impaled upon Zero's sword, he then orders Chester to remain as Zero for the rest of his life, sacrificing personal happiness for the sake of the world, as the ultimate punishment. He then falls to Utsukushi's platform, she see's him dying happy beside her, who forgives him, and declaring with his last breath that he managed to destroy and rebuild the world. The people present in the execution site rush to the grounds, cheering Zero's name, as Utsukushi grieves for her dead(?) brother. The story takes place in 4661 a.t.h., between the rise of the "Aselia Union" organization and the return of the supposedly "dead" Cless. The setting is in Europe, where the Europa Federation (E.U.F.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Herothese Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U.F. army forms a special unit known as "W-0", of which a young apprentice named Fulein K. Lester is a member. Lacus Malkal, a former Herothesian Aristocrat comes to the Europa Federation for aid, commanding the Wyvern corps comprised of Aselian teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom and for a home to which they can return. Fulein, who, like his ancestor Claus F. Lester, is studying the principles of summoning. Though his knowledge on the subject still lacks credibility and his work ethic is questionable, he shows significant potential, and is able to summon a large variety of creatures even at his novice state. In battle, Fulein is responsible for fortifying the player's army with additional units, and can alter his elemental alignment given the situation. He is constantly followed by his fairy-like friend, Macaron, who gives him advice along the way. Lacus is the daughter of a Herothesian noble family that disagreed with the dated system of rule in the empire, which made them defect to the A.S.U. (Aselia Union) as exiles. Born in Europe, Lacus was adopted by the Adenade family after the deaths of her parents. She became a Major in the E.U.F Army and originally served as an adjutant to Commander Anou in the W-0 Unit. Lacus planned the military operation known as Operation Alpha with the objective of rescuing the surrounded 132nd Regiment in Narva. However, Lacus confronted Anou over his last minute decision to use Japanese youngsters for suicide attacks and finally removed Anou from his command position. After the success of the operation, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by General Smilas and given direct command of the W-0 Unit.